


Rough Day

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Protective Nico, request, slight trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: Nico asks Levi out on a date after work. They go to Joe's, where Levi just happens to catch someone's eye. Nico isn't happy about it.





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request for someone on tumblr, it's a lot shorter than i am used to so i still hope it's good! it's more of a drabble thing than anything, so i hope you enjoy.
> 
> also, if you have tumblr, feel free to follow me on it! it's the same name that i have here 💙

It had been just under three months since Nico and Levi finally declared they were dating. Their friends at the hospital had begun to suspect that they were together, they just waited for one of them to tell them. It was Levi who first told people; that shocked most, as everyone always assumed that it would be Nico who told everyone. However, when Levi told everyone, the look of absolute bliss on his face said it all. The two were truly and utterly whipped for one another.

 

Especially Nico. He hadn't always been the type of guy to have serious relationships, as they never really lasted or it just happened to be more of a fling. Levi was different; everything about him intrigued Nico. Every day, he found something new to love about him. Like the other day when they spent the evening together; they were making food together and Nico went off to go to the bathroom, only to come back and find Levi completely off in his own world, quietly singing a song to himself. Nico hadn't even realized that Levi had such an angelic voice.

 

It was everything that Levi was and could be that kept Nico so invested in him. He could see the potential that Levi had to become an incredible doctor, through whichever path he decided he wanted to take. It was the little quirks he had, the way he spoke, the way it felt when Levi kissed Nico. Every touch was invigorating and addictive.

 

Nico cleared his throat as he approached Levi from behind him, alerting him to his presence. Levi glanced back over his shoulder and his grin reached from ear to ear when he saw Nico. The hospital was busy today, with it being July 4th. Many people had come in after they had gained injuries whilst drunk. Many people also came in with burns from messing with the fireworks. It seemed common sense to most that fire wasn't something to be played with- and neither were explosives.

 

"What time do you finish tonight?" Nico pondered, a cheeky smile unable to hide itself finally appearing. Levi fully turned to face Nico, his back rested up against the desk behind him. Levi raised a brow at the question, wondering what Nico had in mind.

 

"Eight," Levi started, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why? You have that look about you- What have you got planned?"

 

"Hm, nothing," Nico hummed, shrugging his shoulders with a content sigh. "Just wanted to spend time with you. Thought we could go out tonight?"

 

It would be nice to be able to go and relax for once after work. So, Levi nodded in response, turning back around to grab the things he had left on the desk. "That sounds good, I'd like that."

 

"It's a date," Nico mumbled, unable to keep himself from smiling. He had to bite his lip to eventually contain himself. "Oh, you need to come with me as well. We have a patient to go look after."

 

Levi turned his attention back to Nico, grinning fondly before the two of them made their way down the busy hospital halls together. As they walked, Nico filled Levi in on their patient. It was a young girl- just twelve- who had been thrown from her horse during a competition she was competing in. When the horse had thrown her, it had also slipped and landed directly on top of her.They believed she had a broken leg and possible broken arm from where she had landed. Nico knew that Levi was actually really good with helping keep kids calm and collected whilst being examined. It was like he had some sort of superpower.

 

They eventually reached the patient, who was with her mother. The father had stayed behind with her sibling to tend to the horse and make sure that it was okay. From first glances, Levi could see that she had a bruise on her forehead, most likely from where she had been wearing her hat- it was situated in the correct place. The mother donned a look of concern and panic as she waited for her daughter to get treated.

 

"Can you please get her sorted so we can leave?" The mother was adamant on getting out of the hospital as fast as they could- for whatever reason, they did not know. To many, hospitals were unsettling places.They hadn't even started any treatment yet and they were already being pressured to hurry on with their work.

 

"We will, as soon as we have figured out what injuries she had obtained," Levi reassured the mother that all was going to be okay. He turned his attention to the girl sat on the bed. She too looked just as panicked as her mother. "Can you tell me what happened?"

 

She shook her head, too frightened to speak. The mother scoffed and rolled her eyes, shifting her weight from one foot to another. Levi and Nico shared a brief glance- typical.

 

"Hey," Levi began, his tone soft and reassuring. "What's your name?"

 

"Her name is Amelia," The mother rushed in before her daughter could answer for herself. "Let's hurry this along!"

 

With every moment that passed, the woman got more and more impatient. Nico wasn't exactly too fond of her raising her voice at Levi, who was only trying to do his job. It was one part of the job that Levi couldn't always cope with too well, as it made him anxious.

 

"Excuse me, but you're going to need to keep your voice down. There are other patients around us and we don't wish to disturb them." Nico butted in, his tone stern. The woman seemed to listen to him more, her demeanor changing at his words.

 

Levi shot Nico a thankful smile before turning to Amelia, who was fiddling with the buttons on her shirt. "I have a friend called Amelia, she's really cool. Can you tell me where you landed when your horse threw you?"

 

She pointed to her arm and her head. Then, she pointed to her leg, with a little more hesitation. Levi mentally noted it down, as he needed to get more information from the young girl. "Does your neck or back hurt at all?"

 

"She didn't say her neck or back hurts!" The mother snapped. People were now beginning to stare and Nico could tell that having the mother around was only making Levi more anxious than he needed to be. So, he decided to take charge.

 

"I'm sorry but you're going to need to go and wait somewhere else, I can't have you shouting at the doctors who are trying to treat your daughter. There is a waiting area just around the corner, if you don't mind," Nico looked more than pissed. The woman huffed and slung her handbag over her shoulder before leaving- she didn't even say goodbye to her daughter. As soon as she had left, the little girl seemed to relax and open up more. "I'm going to go and find Link a moment, we may need a helping hand."

 

The day had barely started and Levi already couldn't wait for it to be over. All he could think about was going out later with Nico to finally relax.

 

-

 

The day dragged on as patients came and left. Levi was more than ready to get out of there and just spend some time with the man he loved. Getting out of his scrubs never felt so good. After finally getting changed and grabbing all his things, he left to go and find Nico. He was waiting for him just by the entrance to the hospital, distracted by his phone. Levi let the tension release from his rough day as he took in a deep breath, making his way over to Nico.

 

When Nico heard footsteps approaching, he glanced up to meet Levi's eye. He grinned and shoved his phone back into his pocket, greeting Levi with a warm hug. Nico snaked his arm around Levi's waist as they left the hospital, keeping him close by his side. It was chilly out, the breeze whipping around them. Despite the warm days of the summer, the nights often grew bitter. Levi kept close to Nico as they made their way to Joe's. They didn't want to go anywhere that may be super busy or loud. Joe's was the perfect solution to that problem. Plus, it was a familiar place.

 

"So, how was the rest of your day?" Nico enquired, having to slow his pace a little so Levi could keep up. Levi hummed in response, the tone of it letting Nico know that it perhaps hadn't been the best of days.

 

"Hectic," Levi laughed, looking up at Nico. "Thanks for dealing with that mother earlier, she was..."

 

"Crazy, I know. Thought she'd kill me for telling her to leave. At least the little girl was alright in the end." Nico scoffed, remembering back to the earlier shenanigans of the day. Levi felt so content being next to Nico, he felt so protected and safe.

 

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Joe's. It was actually relatively quiet, even for the night it was. Most people were probably celebrating with their family. They were thankful that they would be able to share some time together without a bunch of rowdy drunks screaming at the top of their lungs.

 

The two of them made their way over to the bar and sat on the barstools, that having been one of the first times they'd been able to sit all day. Nico let out a relieved sigh as he sat, finally taking the pressure off his feet. Levi rested his hand on the bar top, tapping his fingers as he glanced around the bar.

 

"It's good to finally sit," Nico mumbled, almost yawning. Levi let out a tired sigh and nodded. "You look adorable, by the way."

 

"Shut up," Levi groaned, unable to keep the smile from his face. The way Nico complimented him so out of the blue always caught him off-guard. It was something that Nico adored doing, as the reaction he got never failed to entertain him. "Why do you always have to do that?"

 

Nico looked at Levi with a fond smile, unable to come up with an excuse. The beauty that Levi possessed truly threw Nico, as he never believed that someone could be so captivating. He never expected anyone to steal his heart away as Levi had.

 

Nico shuffled himself off his seat, pressing his lips to Levi's forehead in a sweet kiss before starting to walk off. "I'll be back, just got to go to the toilet. Don't run off."

 

"Wouldn't dream of it," He hummed in response, enjoying the affection Nico showed him. Levi called the barkeeper over, ordering both himself and Nico a drink. The same drink that Nico had bought him so many months ago; he still owed him for that. A group of young men entered through the doors, laughing and joking as they went. Levi glanced over his shoulder at them, out of curiosity to what the noise was. As he did, he caught the eye of one of them. Levi shifted in his seat, turning his attention back to the barkeeper, who placed two bottles of beer down in front of him. He thanked him and picked one up, taking a quick swig from it.

 

"You seem lonely," A deep voice echoed behind him, catching him off guard. Levi turned in his seat to face the voice, putting it to a face. It was the guy who he'd seen entering earlier. His friends were off in the corner, unaware their friend had split from the group. The guy sat himself down on the seat next to Levi, making himself comfortable. "Want some company?"

 

"Uh, no thanks," Levi took another sip of his drink before placing it behind him. The guy had a certain look about him- he sported a cocky grin and his head tilted to the side as he observed Levi. "I've got someone with me."

 

"I don't see them." The guy noted, making an effort to look around in an overly dramatic manner. Levi let out an annoyed sigh and turned his back to the guy. It didn't seem to get his message across as the guy instantly moved himself to sit in Nico's seat.

 

"I've already said, I'm not interested." Levi tried to make himself come across as confident, but he was sure it came out different. The guy scoffed, standing from his seat, despite the fact he had just sat. Levi assumed he'd finally got the message and was getting ready to leave.

 

"Yeah, but we're both lonely," His tone was sickening; it made Levi want to vomit. The barkeeper was watching from the corner of his eye, ready to step in should he need to. It wasn't his first rodeo. His hand came to rest on Levi's thigh. His breath hitched in his throat at the contact, his nerves reaking havoc through his body. Why couldn't this ass just get the hint and piss right off? Levi was more than uncomfortable and wanted nothing more than to run away. "Why don't we... find somewhere quieter?"

 

"Leave me alone," His plead came out small and weak, which only made the guy's confidence grow. He could tell Levi wasn't the type to stand up and defend himself, which he was very much using to his advantage. "Please."

 

The guy was beginning to get even more touchy, attempting to place both his hands on Levi's waist. He tried his best to push him away but the stranger was far stronger than he was. There was no chance of him getting out of this. Eventually, Nico came back from the bathroom, the scene happening at the bar instantly grabbing his attention. Without a moments hesitation, Nico strode over to the guy and grabbed him by the back of his jacket, yanking him back. The force knocked the guy off his feet as he stumbled back, releasing Levi from his grip. Nico put himself in front of Levi as the guy eventually made his way back up on to his feet.

 

The commotion of the two had caught the attention of most of the people, who were now watching on, their curiosity getting the best of them. Levi's heart was thumping against his chest, his breathing erratic and heavy.

 

"I don't appreciate you touching him like that," Nico sneered, his stare piercing. The guy simply rolled his eyes with a sharp scoff, making his way over to the two. Nico was swift to move himself to stop the guy, his hands grabbing the fabric of his shirt in tight fists, keeping him where he was. "I'm a lot stronger than I look."

 

"Does it look like I care, tough guy?" The man retorted, only angering Nico more. He still sported the same cocky grin he had when he first talked to Levi.

 

"Hey, I told you I wasn't interested!" Levi decided to speak up, defending himself. The sudden revelation of the matter caused Nico to scoff, rolling his eyes. Of course this guy would do that, he seemed like the type of ass who would revel in that.

 

"Shut up, pipsqueak!" The man barked, struggling to free himself from Nico's grasp. "You weren't worth this shit!"

 

Nico released the man from his grip, the look of his face speaking words he never could. Nico let out an irritated chuckle as he paced a little, using all his will to hold himself back from knocking the guy out. If it came to that, Nico would gladly introduce the assholes face to his fist. The man was obviously irked by all that had happened, but still had his mind set on getting Levi.

 

"C'mon, you want to be with a guy like this? He's not even man enough to touch me!" The guy was speaking strictly to Levi, making sure he kept eye contact with him.

 

"I'm not going to hit you, I don't want to stoop as low as you have tonight. Just get out of my sight before you cause any more unnecessary damage." Nico spat, his eyes narrowed as he addressed the guy stood in front of him. Silence fell between them, the others in the bar watching on, all secretly hoping and waiting for someone to make the first move.

 

The guy glanced behind Nico at Levi before deciding that it just wasn't worth it. With a defeated huff he went to make his way past Nico, only to have Nico hold his hand out to stop him. The guy stopped dead in his track, refusing to look at either man next to him. Levi was still sat on the stool, completely bewildered by what was going on.

 

"I think there is someone you need to apologise to," He kept his calm as he spoke, using his head to nod at Levi behind him. The guy balled his fists at his side, clenching his fingers so hard his knuckles turned white. "I suggest doing it now, then you leave him alone. Okay?"

 

Levi had never seen Nico in such a way; quite honestly, he found it extremely attractive. The way he stood up to the guy who had been very handsy with him made his stomach twist in knots- no one had ever cared that much for Levi, yet here Nico stood.

 

"Sorry." The guy grumbled, his brows knitted together in an ill-tempered manner. Nico lowered his hand and with a satirical grin, let the guy pass without another word. As soon as he was far enough away for Nico's liking, he turned his attention back to Levi. The tough facade he had been sporting melted away into a perturbed, unnerved Nico.

 

"Holy shit, are you okay?" Nico let out a shaky breath as he sat on the stall, one of his hands reaching to grab Levi's. Their fingers intertwined firmly as Nico gave Levi's hand an apologetic squeeze. "Did he do anything to you?"

 

"Nico, I'm fine," Levi was so impressed with how Nico had stood up for him. He felt so truly in love with Nico that it overwhelmed him. The look on Nico's face broke his heart, as it was obvious that Nico was about to go into full blown panic over Levi. "I am totally okay."

 

Nico let out a short sigh before letting his shoulders relax, his hand still firmly gripping Levi's in his own. It had been a terrifying situation during the midst of it but he was completely fine now; Nico had come and helped him when he needed it most. He was so thankful for having someone so incredible in his life.

 

-

 

After a few hours, the two of them left the bar. It had dropped in temperature as they left, the chill hitting their skin.

 

"That was fun. Well, most of it," Levi commented, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. Nico gave Levi a comforting grin, his hands also shoved in his pockets. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Are you working tomorrow?"

 

Nico hummed. "Sure am."

 

Levi let out a short, content sigh, a mellow breeze whipping around them. Levi was hesitant to leave; after what had happened just hours before, his whole being was still on edge. Nico could sense this and without warning, he tugged Levi to him, wrapping his arms around him in a comforting hug. Levi was swift to hug back, his arms snaking around Nico's neck, resting there. The embrace felt different than usual; Nico had his face buried deep into the crook of Levi's neck, his arms wrapped snuggly around his middle, holding him flush against his chest.

 

It was almost as if Nico didn't want to leave him- once Nico was gone, Levi wouldn't have anyone there to protect him in case something similar happened. The fact of the matter was that Nico was more concerned over Levi's wellbeing than even Levi was.

 

"Hey," Levi whispered, a genuine smile on his lips as he pulled back from the hug, just enough to be able to look at Nico. "I'm going to be okay."

 

"Still, I worry. Can't you just stay the night, with me?" Nico offered, his hands resting on Levi's waist. Levi shook his head in response, knowing that it wouldn't be right. Nico needed to trust in Levi- he was a grown man, he could care for himself.

 

"Honestly, I'll be fine- you worry too much about me," Levi leaned up on his toes, pressing his lips to Nico's in a sweet, reassuring kiss. Nico kissed back, his heart fluttering at the contact. It was short-lived, as Levi really had to get going. "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early."

 

"Okay," Nico grinned, full of joy. His hands dropped from Levi's waist, returning back to rest at his side. "Goodnight."

 

"Goodnight, Nico."

 

The night sky around them was littered with stars, the moon shining bright in the sky, just like she owned it all. Nico had never seen Levi in such delicate lighting- he looked like a God. Nico shoved his hands back into his pockets, keeping them warm and toasty, watching fondly as Levi waved him goodbye. He made sure to keep watch until he could see him no more. He turned on the ball of his foot to return to his car, grinning madly to himself.

 

He was so in love with the man he got to call his. How had he ever gotten so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was okay!! i have more in the works and another big one that my sister has asked me to do


End file.
